Session Boards (Schedule for Location and Content of Sessions)
Discussion Sessions Schedule The schedule is formatted chronologically with numbering from 1 to 32. Information is presented by day, by hour, by room with topic title and (facilitator). Monday, May 5 9 a.m. 1. Osher A Orphan medical devices (Jon Kuniholm, Royal Walker) 2. Osher B Engaging more persons with disabilities in international exchange (Cindy Lewis) 3. Osher C Diversion and deincarceration of people with mental disabilities caught up in the criminal justice system (Susan Mizner, Leroy Moore) 4. Koret Boardroom Health care delivery for adults with developmental disabilities (Clarissa Kripke) 10 a.m. 5. Osher A Housing - Displacement; separating housing from services (Jessica Lehman, Karen Driver) 6. Osher B Agile software development and accessibility - how might we improve feedback on accessibility to software companies? (Amy Chen) 7. Osher C Encouraging the next generation of disability leaders (Stephanie Orlando) 8. Koret Boardroom Police brutality against people with disabilities (Leroy Moore Jr.) 11 a.m. 9. Osher A FIXED: the science fiction/fiction of human community engagement campaign (Regan Bashear) 10. Osher B Coming into disability as an adult (Tara Ayers and Nancy) 11. Osher C Bridging the gap from college to careers (Barbara Butz, Paul Hippolitus, Nicona Keesaw, Eric Glunt, Steven Allen) 12. Koret Boardroom Future of disability research, higher education and inclusive development (Victor Pineda) 1:30 pm 13. Osher A Transportation (Marilyn Golden, Ike Nnaji) 14. Osher B Aging and disability (Fernando Torres-Gil) 15. Osher C Career access: changing the future for youth (Anita Aaron, Steven Allen, Barbara Butz), taking another look at how to make progress in increasing the number of qualified people with disabilities find employment (Dondra Lopez) 16. Koret Boardroom Creating outcome driven schools for youth with autism (Abram Rosenblatt) 2:30 pm 17. Osher A Mental health and psychiatric disabilities (Stephanie Orlando) 18. Osher B Parenting rights (Jessie Lorenz) 19. Osher C Technology/Uber digital dispatch apps increasing mobility (Kimberly Marshall, Royal Walker) 20. Koret Boardroom Queer disability (Corbett O'Toole) 3:30 pm 21. Osher A Emergency planning and disability inclusive emergency management (Mary Lee Smith, Marcie Roth) 22. Osher B OFCCP, 503 regulations (Jesus Alvarez) 23. Osher C Health care, not handcuffs, the Affordable Care Act and Olmstead advocacy (Susan Mizner) 24. Koret Boardroom Tuesday, May 6 8:30 a.m. 25. Osher A Autonomous vehicles (Clyde Terry, Susan Henderson) 26. Osher B Realizing the vision of community living: independence, inter-dependence and moving from services to relationships (Sharon Lewis) 27. Osher C Omission of disability status of pedestrian in collisions effects the current development of pedestrian collision programs (John Allen Lowell) 28. Koret Boardroom Need for housing for chemically injured, use of existing green and disability programs to build solutions (Connie Barker, Susan Malloy) 9:30 a.m. 29. Osher A Social media accessibility (Kathy Martinez, Janni Lehrer-Stein, Helen Walsh) 30. Osher B Disability statistics: discuss "indicators" of how well we are progressing, why do statistics matter? Susan Stoddard) 31. Osher C Housing options for adults with autism (Deirdre Sheerin) 32. Koret Boardroom Health accessibility for chemically intolerant people: fragrance free policy (May Garsson, Connie Barker) 11 a.m. Osher ABC: Report outs from discussion session leaders with policy recommendations to full NCD Council